Chapter 1 (GDW)
This is the 1st Chapter of volume 1 of the Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Series. It was released in unknown in the Weekly Manga Goraku magazine with the title and is the second chapter of volume 1. This chapter starts on page 31 and ends on page 50. Plot In the Northern Alps Nero and his minions were angry about Sasuke who only brought them some snakes and frogs as food. They wanted something bigger and no "bird food" after Sasuke got three more days to hunt. Nero grabed the dead animals and threw them at Sasuke ordering him to get him bird meat today at the nearily farm together with GB. Sasuke ran off full of fear and dind't hesitated. Meanwhile, Weed and GB were on thair way to find Weed's father, the supreme commander of Ōu. But GB suddenly stopped and decieded to visit his life savior, Smith, and tell him goodbye before they go. Weed told him it's too dangerous in towns but GB didn't listened and told him to just wait for him. But in that moment Sasuke appeared, searching for GB. He told him that he shall leave the pup alone and go fulfill thair orders they got from Nero. But GB refused that, thinking that stealing from humans will be thair end and went on with Weed. Sasuke threatened him with telling this Nero but GB just replied that he shall do whatever he wants to. GB wants to change himself and if he don't finally do this, nothing will ever change to the better. As they run off Sasuke just screamed after them that he will regret this action. But they ignored him and went on. On thair way they passed the valley and saw the shack where he and Sasuke were ordered to hunt. But they didn't saw the great Tosa guarding this place. When they arrived in the town they found the old dog Smith, for whom GB were searching for, being on a walk with his owner. Weed asked him what happened with his leg and GB replied that he lost his leg by saving his life. He narrated him his life story and why this happened: "I was once a pet too! It was a very cushy lifestyle: every day surrounded by a lovely family. My luck changed all at once though. My owner, an elite banker, was suspected of illegal investing at a time when a lot of economic bubbles were bursting. It was raining hard that day. My owner drove me here. When he got out of the car he said: "Allright, go GB. You're free." I don't want to leave my master so I tried to stay. He started hitting me with a leash, crying. "Go away now! Go! Don't you get it?" Until then he'd never hit me. That's why I left, fearing the master I once cared about. Eventually, I went back to him only to find he'd hanged himself." After a car took the corpse, GB started to ran after it, asking where he takes his owner. He runs on the road and didn't noticed that other cars are there too, so he run infront of one. But centimeters before the car could hit him, Smith appeared and pushed him away, causing that he was run of by the car himself. After GB told Weed the story they went to Smith's backyard to meet him. Smith constantly asking about the young boy, sensing something. Meanwhile, Sasuke was hiding behind the tall grass right infront of the shack where the goozes live. He doesn't knows anything about the big guard dog who waits for him to attack. Occurring Characters | | | | |} | |} | | | | |- | | | |} Links *Chapter Transcript Trivia *It's the first chapter of the whole Ginga Densetsu Weed series. *This chapter is comparable with a scene of episode 1. *GB's past story got released. **in addition the cause for Smith's lost leg. Category:Chapters Category:GDW Chapters